Alcool dangeureux
by Yuto Aoki
Summary: L'alcool a des effets très divers et varier selon les gens et certaines personne devrait se retenir de boire...Lambo en fait parti et va l'apprendre a ses dépends rating M et pas pour rien! OCC! (EN PAUSE)
1. Chapter 1: Le revers de la madaille

Chapitre 1: Le revers de la médaille

Dans la cuisine quasiment déserte, une douce fumée blanche sortait d'une tasse de café chaude, tenu par deux mains blanches. Le jeune homme assit à table restait immobile, ses grands yeux vert fixant le liquide chaud qui remplissait le récipient entre ses doigts. Le silence régnant dans la pièce n'était troublé que par le tic-tac répétitif de l'horloge du salon. Ses tresses fines et noires tombaient sur ses épaules et de sublime mèches de cheveux ondulé voilaient son regard perdu et triste. Tout ce mélangeait dans sa tête. L'alcool de la veille embrouillait encore son esprit. Comment? Comment pouvait on faire une bêtise pareil…même saoul…Son corps se mirent à trembler alors qu'il se levait vivement. Il vida le café dans le lavabo de la cuisine avant de partir en claquant la porte de l'appartement en courant dans les couloir, voulant quitter l'immeuble le plus vite possible.

Le son de la porte si violemment claqué retenti dans l'appartement, réveillant son deuxième occupant encore allongé dans le lit 6 places. Un homme se redressa doucement, sortant la tête des couvertures pour regarder la place vide à ses coter. Il passa lentement sa main dans ses cheveux corbeau avant de se lever pour quitter la chambre, cherchant son amant du regard. Il soupira longuement en voyant que l'endroit était vide. Il remarqua bien vite la petite paire de clefs posé sur la table basse du salon et rit doucement. Pas un rire doux, amusé ou même moqueur, mais un rire cruel et froid. Il passa doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres, un sourire malicieux et calculateur s'affichant sur son visage…

Après une longue course épuisante, le jeune homme au cheveux brun et au yeux vert arriva devant sa maison, bien plus modeste que celle qu'il venait de quitter. Il fouilla dans ses poches à la rechercher de ses clefs et remarqua avec horreur qu'il l'avais oublier là bas…il frappa violemment contre la porte innocente avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains, appuyant son dos contre la rempart de bois. Il entendit le son du verrou s'ouvrir et n'eu pas le temps de se redresser que son appui quitta son dos, le faisant tomber a la renverse. Le jouvenceau se retrouva allongé sur le sol sous le regard amusé de son grand cousin.

-Un soucis Lambo? Dit le jeune adulte au cheveux émeraude, un sourire moqueur au lèvre.

-hm…n..non je..ça va. Marmonna le petit brun en se relevant.

Aussitôt debout, il couru a l'étage s'enfermer dans sa chambre les yeux humides. Au rez-de-chaussée, son cousin le regardait surpris et inquiet par la réaction plus que suspect de son adorable Lambo.

-Lampo? Il y a un problème avec ton cousin? Demanda une voix venant du salon.

-Heu…ben…je dirais qu'il est pas dans son assiette aujourd'hui…

-ça n'a rien d'étonnant, hier il était rond comme une queue de pelle. Ajoutant la voix masculine. Il a juste payer les pots cassé.

-G! Tu pourrais être un peu plus compatissant pour lui non? Dit Lampo en grognant doucement.

Il tourna les talons pour retourner au salon qu'il avait quitté plus tôt en entendant son cousin frapper aussi violemment sur la porte. Il s'assit au coter d'un jeune homme au cheveux rouge dont le visage était marqué par un tatouage en forme de flamme. Le fameux G regarda son ami surpris par sa mine inquiète.

-Lampo? Ça va? C'est si grave que ça ce qui arrive a Lambo?

-Hm..je ne sais pas vraiment en faite mais je suis quand même inquiet…Le jeune homme au cheveux vert soupira doucement en se grattant la nuque. Goku-chan, tu connais bien mon cousin non?

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça! Et d'ailleurs je ne le connais pas si bien que ça! Cria une voix agacé venant de la cuisine.

Un jeune homme au cheveux argenté et au yeux émeraude arriva dans le salon avec des verres et de l'alcool qu'il posa sur la table base pour les deux adulte devant lui.

-Comment ça tu ne le connais pas? Tu es son colocataire oui ou non? Demanda G en prenant son verre pour le boire cul sec.

-Oui mais il c'est vachement éloigner de moi quand il c'est mit a sortir avec son blond. Et pas que de moi d'ailleurs, les autres aussi l'on trouver plus distant! Je savais que ce type n'était pas la bonne personne pour lui mais il est têtu comme une mule! Grogna Hayato.

-Tu es quand même son plus vieille ami, et tu le vois bien plus souvent que moi, vas lui parler a toi il se confira surement! Répliqua Lampo.

Sous l'insistance de Lampo, Hayato se leva en soupirant en alla a l'étage pour toquer timidement a la porte de son ami. Une petit voix étouffer par un coussin lui murmura d'entrer. L'adolescent au cheveux argent ne se fit pas prier et pénétra dans la pièce sombre. Il soupira doucement en allant ouvrir les volets pour faire entrer un peu de lumière dans pièce. La chambre du jeune brun était plutôt simple. Il y avait quelques photos, un bureau collé au mur et un lit simple. Lambo était allongé sur son lit, le visage cacher dans un coussin. Gokudera le regarda avec inquiétude et posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun, comprenant la peur qu'avait eu Lampo.

-heu…Lambo? Ça ne va pas? Demanda l'argenté.

-Si…j'ai juste la gueule de bois…c'est rien..Menti le petit brun.

-hmm…

Hayato s'assit sur le lit de son ami et passe affectueusement sa main dans ses cheveux noirs et tressé. Il connaissait Lambo et il savait comment il était lorsqu'il avait passé la veille a boire.

-Menteur! T'as pas la tête de quelqu'un qui a passer la soirée bourré comme un trou, t'as plutôt la tête de quelqu'un qui a fait une très très grosse bêtise…

-…Lambo ne répondit pas mais se crispa un peu.

-Allez, raconte!

-Je…pas maintenant…laisse moi dormir un peu…s'il te plais…

Hayato soupira doucement en se levant pour quitter la pièce, inquiet comme jamais pour son ami. Il retourna dans le salon ou l'attendait son grand frère et son ami. Lampo le regarda en l'interrogeant du regard. L'argenté secoua la tête pour dire qu'il n'avait rien tiré du brun.

Lambo ne sorti pas de sa chambre de la journée, même pas pour le repas que Hayato avait préparer pour lui faire plaisir, sachant que le brun aimait beaucoup le riz au curry que préparer son colocataire. Le lycéen ne savait pas si son ami serais capable de se levait pour aller étudier demain.

Alors qu'un silence doux et agréable avait envahit la pièce qui baigner dans la douce lueur du matin, le bruit strident du réveille retentit dans la chambre. Après quelques petite minutes, une main sorti des couverture du lit pour s'abattre sans pitié sur l'objet qui faisait se son insupportable. La petite tête brune sorti du lit dans un grognement de frustration. Il aurais tant voulu dormir encore un peu…il sorti du lit en soupirant doucement avant de trainer son corps lourd jusqu'à la douche. L'eau chaude glissant sur son corps lui faisait un bien fou. Il sorti de la petite cabine et vit son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Son corps était couvert de suçon, de morsure, de griffure…dans un excès de de rage, il attrapa le porte savon en métal qui jeta de toute ses forces sur le miroir qui se fissura sur toute sa longueur. La voix affoler de Hayato s'éleva dans la maison.

-Lambo?! Il y a un problème? C'est quoi ce bruit?!

-Rien tout va bien, j'ai un peu abimé le miroir, rien de grave! Répondit le brun en s'habillant, couvrant son corps au maximum pour cachet les traces de la nuit qu'il avait passer.

Il na tarda pas a rejoindre son colocataire dans la cuisine ou il avala quelque toaste avant d'attraper son sac pour partir vers son lycée le plus vite possible, ne voulant pas affronter les questions de son ami. Il marcha d'un pas rapide vers son arrêt de bus en fixant ses pieds, ne levant pas la tête. Il arriva largement en avance devant les grille du bâtiment. Il soupira doucement en posant son sac à ses pieds et en s'appuyant contre le mur. La journée d'aujourd'hui promettait d'être très longue. Il sentit son portable sonner dans sa poche. Il savait bien que ça devait être Hayato, surpris par son départ si rapide, qui s'inquiétait pour lui. Il hésita et pris son téléphone en main pour décrocher.

-Hm?

-Comment ça « Hm ? » ?! Ça va pas de partir aussi vite?! Depuis quand tu es si presser d'aller en cour toi?! Ce soir je sort avec des ami, tu as penser a prendre tes clef au moins?!

Lambo se souvint qu'il avait totalement oublier ses clefs chez….lui…il marmonna qu'il es avait fait tomber dans une bouche d'égout avant de raccrocher rapidement et d'éteindre son portable une bonne fois pour toute. Il avait de la chance de ne pas étudier au même endroit que Gokudera…Bien qu'il l'aimait beaucoup, il avait du mal a s'entendre avec lui quand il était aussi énervé. Il attrapa son Ipod et mit ses écouteur en augmentant le volume au maximum pour se noyer dans la musique étouffante. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute, les grilles s'ouvrir enfin, faisait soupirer le jeune homme qui rangea rapidement le petit appareil dans son sac avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Il alla se mettre dans un coin isoler de la cour, les yeux perdu dans les nuages grisâtre qui menaçait le ciel. Il entendit bien vite la voix ajouter d'un élève s'élever vers lui.

-Lambo! Il couru jusqu'au beau brun avec un sourire a la fois naïf et joyeux. Tu es rarement la aussi tôt, il y a un problème avec Gokudera?

-Non non Yamamoto ne t'en fais pas, j'ai juste voulu partir plus tôt , ça m'arrive. Mentit le brun.

Ce mensonge énorme aurais éveiller les soupçon de n'importe qui mais pas de Takeshi. Le fan de baseball était plus crédule que n'importe qui, et même si c'était vite agaçant, ça avait des points positif. A ses coter se tenait un autre adolescent, bien moins grand que lui, au yeux noisette et au cheveux châtain qui regardait Lambo d'un air méfiant, n'ayant que moyennement cru au mensonge de celui-ci.

-Tsuna? Il y a un problème? Demanda Takeshi au petit Sawada qui dévisagea son ami avec inquiétude.

-Heu…oui oui! Le petit châtain se gratta la nuque en souriant.

La discutions dériva rapidement vers leur activité du week end et sur des choses de la vie quotidienne. Peut de temps plus tard, la sonnerie indiquant au élève de se rendre a leur classe respective. Les élèves se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur salle, ne voulant pas avoir a faire au comité de discipline tant craint dans le lycée. Lambo alla s'assoir a sa place et tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre , trouvant qu'admirer les nuage était bien plus intéressant que suivre le cour que donnait son professeur. La journée s'écoula lentement, dans un ennui le plus totale. Dehors, les nuages devenaient de plus en plus sombre et la pluie menaçait de tomber a tout moment. Voyant l'état du brun, Tsuna lui proposa de venir chez lui avec Yamamoto pour se changer les idée, histoire de redonner le sourire à son ami mélancolique. Celui-ci accepta assez facilement, plutôt heureux de ne pas tomber sur Hayato et sa mauvaise humeur. Les trois éphèbe se réunir donc a la maison de Tsuna pour parler de tout et de rien, rire, jouet a la console et se battre a coup de coussin, de nom d'oiseau et de livre.

Alors que Yamamoto était dans une partie très serré de street fighter avec Tsuna, la voix féminine et douce de la maitresse de maison appela les deux invité pour leur proposer de rester manger. Lambo et Takeshi acceptèrent avec joie. Le diner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Quand il fut l'heur de rentrer, Lambo s'inclina pour remercier les Sawada de leur hospitalité avant de partir. Bien sur, vu l'heur tardive, le brun avait rater le dernier train et du faire tout le trajet a pied, mais vu sa bonne humeur, cela ne le dérangea pas. Il arriva devant sa maison et vu la lumière allumé. Il soupira en se disant qu'il était tant de parler a Hayato. Il entra, la porte d'entrer étant ouverte et alla poser ses affaire dans sa chambre.

-Gokudera, je suis désolé pour ce matin. Cria Lambo de sa chambre a l'attention du jeune homme dans le salon.

Il ralluma son téléphone resté éteint toute la journée tout en descendant pour aller voir son ami. Il vit un message de la part d'Hayato et l'ouvrit avec curiosité.

« Lambo, je reste dormir chez des ami se soir. Comme tu n'as plus tes clefs, tu devrais dormir chez Tsuna. A+ »

Le jeune homme resta immobile devant le message. Hayato ne rentrer pas? Mais alors…qui était dans la maison? Il entra dans le salon, les jambes tremblantes, levant doucement les yeux vers l'homme assit dans son canapé, un verre d'alcool a la main. Son sourire cruel et sans pitié était inoubliable et ses yeux noir, emplit de méprit a l'agar du lycéen lui transparait le corps.

-C..comment…que…

-Hé bien petit pleurnicheur…regarde ce que tu avait oublié chez moi. Susurra la voix envoutante en faisait tourner un petit trousseaux de clef autour de ses doigts. C'est presque une invitation…une nuit ne t'as pas suffis?

Un rire moqueur s'éleva dans la pièce alors que le pauvre Lambo était immobile dans le salon, ses yeux verts grand écarquiller, mesurant la grandeur de la catastrophe qui était devant lui. Il ne pu dire qu'une chose…un seul mit pu franchir ses lèvres tremblante:

-…Reborn…


	2. Chapitre 2: Mauvaise Surpise

Chapitre 2: Mauvaise Surprise

_Un rire moqueur s__'__éleva dans la pièce alors que le pauvre Lambo était immobile dans le salon, ses yeux verts grand écarquiller, mesurant la grandeur de la catastrophe qui était devant lui. Il ne pu dire qu__'__une chose__…__un seul mot pu franchir ses lèvres tremblante:_

_-__…__Reborn__…_

L'homme assit sur le canapé posa le verre d'alcool sur la table basse avant de se lever en posant son regard encre sur le corps svelte et tremblant de son hôte, toujours immobile devant l'entré du salon. Lorsqu'il avançait d'un pas, Lambo, lui, reculait d'un pas. Sa fuite se termina bien vite lorsqu'il se retrouva coincé entre le mur et Reborn. Ses pupilles sombre fixaient le petit brun coller au mur.

-Alors comme ça on s'enfuit? Tu pensais peut être pouvoir m'échapper aussi facilement.

Il pris le menton du plus jeune entre ses doigt pour relever son visage vers lui, le forçant a le regarder. Lambo tremblait des pieds à la tête. Des souvenirs plus que désagréable de sa nuit passer avec Reborn lui revinrent en tête. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne pu sortir de sa gorge noué. Son attitude terrifier, son visage affoler et la peur qui se reflétait dans ses yeux verts ne faisaient qu'exciter Reborn. Il avait vraiment attraper un adorable jouet et quand l'un de ses jouet lui plaisait…celui-ci n'avait plus aucun chance de s'enfuir. Dans un sourire amusé, il s'empara du poignet de Lambo pour le tirer vers les escalier.

-Où est ta chambre? Demanda il avec une voix sombre.

-M….ma…chambre? En réalisant soudain les projet du plus vieux, il tenta de délivrer sa main prisonnière. Arrête! Je veux pas que ça recommence! Lâche moi!

Reborn attrapa les cheveux de son captif pour tirer son visage face au sien.

-Tu préfère peut être que je te viole dans le couloir? Dit il avec un sourire amusé. Ça ne me gênerais pas une seul second mais toi…tu risque d'avoir bien plus mal…alors? La chambre ou le couloir? A toi de voir.

Tout comme lors de la première nuit, Lambo se sentait totalement soumit a l'homme face a lui. Peu importe ce qui se passerais, a la fin ce sera lui le vainqueur. Le lycéen ferma les yeux en baissant le visage et leva un doigt tremblant pour désigner une porte. Ce simple geste arracha un rire cruel au plus grand qui tira le bel éphèbe dans la pièce sans aucune douceur. Une fois a l'intérieur, il le jeta sur le lit en commença a retira sa chemise. Il mit le petit martyre sur le ventre en appuyant son genoux au milieu de son dos pour l'empêcher de se retourner tendis que son autre pied était poser au sol. Il ramena les bras de Lambo dans son dos et les attacha solidement a l'aide de sa cravate avant de le retourner sur le dos pour admirait son visage délicat.

-Quel beau visage tu as…c'est un vrai appelle au viole. Murmura-t-il en caressant la joue pâle du jeune homme.

Lambo ne répondit rien, muré dans le silence. Priant pour que tout ceux-ci ce finissent le plus vite possible. Ce silence ne plus pas du tout a Reborn qui aimait entendre ses « amant » crier de toute leur voix pour le supplier. Il remplaça la caresse sur la joue du jeune homme pas une gifle violente qui fit couler quelques larmes sur les pommettes rougit de sa victime, lui arrachant même un petit gémissement de douleur et de surprise.

-Tu pense pouvoir rester silencieux? Amusant. Dit Reborn en retirant avec une lenteur calculer le pantalon du jeune homme qui s'affola.

-A…Arrête! S..S'il te plais…je…

-N'étais-tu pas censé te taire?! Cria le dominant en envoyant un autre coup au visage de son détenu, faisant cette fois ci couler un petit file de sang de sa bouche.

Il poussa un profond soupire en tentant de se calmer et regarda le corps encore marquer de leur nuit ensemble dans un silence le plus complet. Il était couvert de ses suçon, de ses morsures et même de ses coup. Quel vision excitante et appétissante.

-Je comptais être doux avec toi pour me faire pardonner de la nuit précédente mais…Il retira le boxer du jeune homme et écarta violemment ses fesse pour admirait son intimité rose. Je pense que ça va se passer autrement…Je vais te faire regretter de t'être enfuit!

Il humidifia deux de ses doigts avant de les enfoncer dans l'intimité de Lambo qui poussa un petit cri de douleur et de honte. Il n'attendit pas que le pauvre jeune homme soit près et commença a les bouger brutalement en lui, le faisait encore pleurer d'avantage. Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas a ajouter un troisième doigt, vite suivit d'un quatrième, les écartant largement en lui avec sadisme, aimant plus que tout admirait le visage en larme torturais par la douleur de son adorable petit jouet.

-S…Stop! Je t'en pris Reborn! Arrête! Criait Lambo, le visage noyer sous les larmes de douleur.

Les supplication inutile du brun firent rire le fameux Reborn qui retira ses doigts pour ouvrir la braguette de son pantalons afin de sorti son membre imposant sous le regarda affolé de l'adolescent qui tenta de libéré ses mains. Le bel adulte attrapa les chevilles de son petit prisonnier et les écarta vivement pour regarder le petit anneau de chaire avec appétit. Il posa son sexe contre lui et s'enfonça profondément en lui sous les cris de douleur de Lambo. Il ne pris pas la peine d'attendre que le petit brun soit près pour commencer à se déhancher dans son corps fragile.

-Non! Je t'en supplie! Arrête! Sanglotait Lambo en hurlant de douleur. P…pourquoi tu fais ça?! Arrête!

En entendant les paroles du garçon attaché sous lui, Reborn arrêta tout mouvement en le fixant longuement. Ses yeux s'assombrir encore d'avantage, ses yeux semblant vouloirs tuer Lambo.

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il d'une voix glacial et menaçante qui provoqua un frisson d'horreur chez le plus jeune. Tu ose me demandez pourquoi?! Hurla-t-il en attrapant les cuisse de Lambo pour les relever et continuer ses va et vient de plus en plus brutaux, faisait saigner l'intimité du petit brun.

-Aah! Non! J'ai mal! Arrête!

-C'est toi…tout est de ta faute…tu t'es enfuis…encore une fois!

-Non! Stop!

-Quand comprendras-tu?! Tu ne peux pas m'échapper! Tu m'appartient! Lambo!

-AH! AH! Arrête! Reborn Arrête!

-Cette fois je vais te marquer de l'intérieur, je vais te remplir de mon fluide!

-Non! Pas en moi! Pas ça!

-Tu ne m'échappera plus jamais Lambo…Jamais!

-AAAH!

Le corps inanimé de Lambo était allonger sur le lit. Un liquide blanchâtre coulait de son intimité saignante et rougit. Ses poignets était rouge vif et son souffle était saccadé au très faible. Ses yeux verts si pétillant d'habitude était vide de toute émotion. Si il ne pleurais pas a chaude larme, on aurais pu croire qu'il était mort. Reborn était debout, se rhabillant lentement comme si de rien n'était. Il remit sa cravate et posa son chapeau noir sur sa tête en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Il jeta un dernier regard vers son œuvre en souriant doucement.

-Je garde tes clefs, on ne sais jamais quand j'aurais envie de revenir.

Après cette phrase pleine de sens, la porte se claqua brutalement, rappelant le bruit qu'avait fait Lambo quand il avait fermer violemment la porte de l'appartement de Reborn.

Reborn marchait dans la rue en regardant la lune déjà haute dans le ciel assombrit la par nuit. Il tourna une dernière fois son regard vers la fenêtre de la chambre de son martyre favori, non sans un petit sourire en coin.

-Tu es de nouveau a moi Lambo…plus jamais tu ne t'échapperas…

Le lendemain, sur les coups de 14h35, Gokudera entra dans la maison avec un sourire guilleret. Il avait passer une très bonne soirée avec quelques amis à lui. Il avait trainé chez ses amis et fais des course en venant expliquant l'heur tardive a laquelle il arrivait. Il alla déposer ses sachet dans la cuisine avant de chercher son colocataire des yeux. Il monta dans sa chambre mais ne vit personne, même si il remarqua que la chambre avait était nettoyer et les draps changer. Il pris donc la direction du jardin ou il vit son ami étendre ses draps blanc qui venaient d'être laver, ce qui surpris l'homme au cheveux gris, ne voyant que très rarement Lambo faire le ménage.

-Lambo? L'appella-t-il

-hein?! celui-ci sursauta vivement en entendant une voix l'appeler.

Il se retourna, le visage déformer par la peur. Il se calma doucement en voyant qu'il s'agissait simplement de Hayato. Il tenta de sourire faussement pour rassurer son ami qui le regardait intriguait mais avant tout inquiet.

-Lambo? C'est rare de te voir faire le ménage! Il c'est passer quelque chose? Demanda Hayato en avançant vers le petit brun.

-oui oui, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai juste manger dans mon lit hier et j'en ai mit partout, rien de grave. Répondit il d'un ton calme et crédible.

Il n'étais pas idiot, il savait que Hayato se poserait des questions sur son comportement, il avait donc déjà réfléchit a un alibi et c'était entrainé pour dire sa réplique d'un ton le plus naturel possible. Ce qui sembla marcher puisque son ami soupira en le traitant d'idiot avant de repartir. Une voix que le gris fut parti il baissa les yeux au sol. Reborn…Reborn savait ou il vivait…Reborn avait ses clef…Reborn avait tout les pouvoir sur lui…Il en avait bien conscience et pourtant une phrase…une unique phrase de cet homme avait dit l'obsédé…

« _C'est toi…tout est de ta faute…tu t'es enfuis…encore une fois! _»

Encore une fois? Pourquoi encore une fois?…Il soupira doucement en retournant dans la maison pour aller s'occuper la tête. Il ne devais pas rester inactif…il ne devais pas réfléchir et repenser a la nuit qu'il avait passer. Après s'être occupé du linge, il passa le balais, la serpillère, les fenêtres, la cuisine et toute les tache ménagère possible sous le regard d'un Hayato totalement perdu. Mais rien n'y faisait. Peu importe ce qu'il faisait tout ce recommencer en boucle. Les images se repassait sans cesse dans son esprit.

Au finale il passa la journée sanas adresser la parole a qui que ce soit. Que ce soit Hayato, Son grand frère, G, venu squatter la maison comme d'habitude ou son petit ami Asari. Pas un regard. Pas un mot. Agacé par le mal qui rongeait son corps depuis le début de la journée, il attrapa une bouteille de vodka et la vida seul dans la cuisine. Quand Hayato alla voir ce qui se passer, il découvrit son ami comme une loque, affalé sur la chaise de la cuisine, tenant sa bouteille vide d'alcool du bout des doigts.

-Lambo?! Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Je…Je suis fatigué…je vais me cou-coucher…Dit il en se levant difficilement ne tenant presque plus debout.

Il se raidit en posa sa main sur sa bouche et ne tarda pas a ce vomir dessus. En voyant l'état d'ébriété de son colocataire, Hayato couru vers lui pour le soutenir.

-Espèce d'idiot! Non mais ça va pas?!

-J..je veux juste aller dormire…

-Dans cet état?! Tu pu l'alcool et le vomit! Laisse moi faire, je vais te laver et après tu iras dormir.

-Hm? N'en profite pas pour abuser de moi. Chuchota Lambo à l'oreille de Hayato d'un air coquin.

-Idiot! Y'a vraiment que quand t'es torcher que tu peux dire ce genre de choses!

Le brave Hayato du donc supporter les remarque obscène de son ami et son odeur de vomit et d'alcool mélanger alors qu'il trainé son corps lourd jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il soupira de soulagement quand il fit assoir Lambo sur un petit tabouret pour commencer a ouvrir sa chemise blanche. Il fut arrêté par la main tremblante de l'homme ivre.

-Qu'Est-ce qui te prend idiot? Tu compte te laver avec tes vêtements?

-ne…ne me…déshabille pas…je…

-Arrête tes bêtise sal gosse! S'énerva Hayato.

Il ouvrit brutalement la chemise de son colocataire et resta immobile devant ce qu'il vit. Des suçons… des tas de suçon frait mais ce n'était pas tout…les morsures…des griffures…

-La…Lambo…mais…comment…

Il fut soudainement pris d'un effroyable doute qui lui saisit l'estomac.

-Montre moi tes poignets….Lambo…

Le brun ne répondit pas en serrant les poings. Hayato lui saisit les poignet de force et resta horrifier en voyant les marque rouges qui marquer la peau blanche du jeune homme.

-Qui…

-….

-QUI T'AS FAIT CA?!

-…

-REPOND! LAMBO!

-Et que fera tu…on ne peux rien faire contre lui…

-Dit moi! Dit moi pour que je lui face regretter le jour de sa naissance!

-Tu ne peux pas!

-DIT MOI!

-REBORN! Hurla soudainement Lambo.

En entendant se nom Gokudera ne bougea plus. _Ce _nom…_Cette personne…Impossible…c'était un cauchemar….un horrible cachemar…_

_-Reborn?…_

_-…._

_-CE Reborn?!_

_-…oui…_

_Lambi leva les yeux son ami le visage triste et murmura doucement._

_-Reborn…le plus dangereux…et le plus cruel…mafieux du Japon…. _


	3. Chapitre 3: Souvenir souvenir

O-ha-yoo!

Et voici le troisième Chapitre de "Alcool dangereux!" ou l'on découvre enfin ce qu'il c'est passer entre Lambo et Reborn lors de cette fameuse soirée!

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews! Plus il y en a, plus j'ai envie de continuer^^ (c'est normal)

Ok ok, je me tais et je vous laisse lire le troisième chapitre!

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

**Souvenir souvenir**

_En entendant se nom Gokudera ne bougea plus. Ce nom__…__Cette personne__…__Impossible__…__c__'__était un cauchemar__…__.un horrible cauchemar__…_

_-Reborn?__…_

_-__…__._

_-CE Reborn?!_

_-__…__oui__…_

_Lambo leva les yeux son ami le visage triste et murmura doucement._

_-Reborn__…__le plus dangereux__…__et le plus cruel__…__mafieux du Japon__…__._

Ainsi son meilleurs ami c'était fait attrapé par ce psychopathe, accusé de plusieurs meurtres, de trafique de drogue, d'arme et même de mineur a ce qu'il paraitrait. Comment quelqu'un comme Lambo avait-il pu croiser un jour le chemin de se fou? C'était si irréel…

-Comment tu…enfin…je…Gokudera ne savait plus quoi dire..Trop de question de bousculer dans sa tête alors il posa avant tout la plus évidente pour lui. Mais comment tu la rencontré!?

Lambo serra un les poing, légèrement crispé.

-Après ma rupture avec Colonello, quand on est sorti du bar…

**Flash Back**

Le jeune homme sanglotait dans les bras de Gokudera, ce plaignant de la cruauté de la vie en se mouchant dans sa chemise sous les cris du propriétaire de celle-ci. Le pauvre Lambo c'était fait largué si sèchement après 3 ans de relation par son petit ami, un homme du nom de Colonello. Il lui avait juste envoyer un message sur son portable et du jour au lendemain, plus rien. Il n'avait pas eu droit a la moindre explication. Le plus étrange était que tout ce passait bien entre eux jusqu'à présent. Celons Lampo, le blond avait du ce trouver un nouveau petit-ami et avait lâchement abandonné son cousin a son triste sort. Évidement, le brun avait tentait de recontacter son ex pour qu'il lui donne les raison de cette rupture mais son numéro n'était plus affiché et il avait déménager.

-C'est pas juuuuuste! Criait le lycéen en pleurant dans les bras de son ami. Pourquoi il fait ça? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Hein? Stupideraaaa! Dit moiiiii!

Gokudera ce crispa un peu en entendant le surnom débile que lui avait affublé son ami il y avait plusieurs années déjà et qui l'irrité au plus au point. Mais ce n'étais vraiment pas le moment de s'énerver pour ça.

-T'es complètement explosé toi…tient assit toi la je reviens. Dit il en asseyant son ami ivre sur un banc. Je vais te chercher une bouteille d'eau.

-Heiiin?! Naaan! Vas plutôt chercher du sake pour le grand Lambo, stupidera!

Quand il était ivre, il était vraiment très…mais alors très énervant, reprenant une attitude de gosse pourris gaté

-Mais oui mais oui…je reviens

Et c'est ainsi que Hayato disparut dans la foule a la recherche d'un peu d'eau pour calmer Lambo. Pendant ce temps, le brun restait sagement assit sur son banc jusqu'à ce qu'il voix une tignasse blond passait devant lui.

-C..Colone…llo?

Sans réfléchir il se leva et couru après l'homme qu'il avait vu. Il en était sur c'était lui! Ça ne pouvait être que lui! Même si il n'avait pas vu son visage, il connaissait cette odeur, cette façon de marcher et ses cheveux blond comme le soleil. Il couru un bon moment avant de le perdre de vu dans les quartier mal famé de la ville ou trainé la pire des racailles. Mais a ce moment, c'était vraiment le cadet de ses souci. Il marcha un long moment, cherchant du regard celui-ci l'avait mené ici. Il fini par se cogner contre un mur dure, chaud et parfumé…hein? Il leva les yeux un peu plus haut et tomba sur un regard noir aussi profond que la nuit. Il venait de rentrer la tête la première dans le torse d'un homme…d'un apollon…un apollon de la mort connu sous le nom de Reborn…

-Oh? Et bien adorable petite chose? On c'est perdu?

Toute personne normal aurait fuit le plus loin possible pour sauvé sa peau mais Lambo, l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool ne trouva rien de mieux et de plus raisonnable a faire que de se blottir dans les bras du tueur sous le regard surpris de celui-ci. Alors qu'il s'apparait a parler il fut coupé par une phrase de plus étrange.

-Comme ça sent bon…

Le cruel mafieux se retrouva bouche-bée face a l'aveu étrange du plus jeune qui c'était serré contre lui. Il posa ses mains sur les épaule du brun pour le reculer doucement et celui-ci leva son visage rougit par l'alcool vers l'homme devant lui. Ses yeux vert brillant a la lueur des lampadaires et un grand sourire béat illumina son visage voilé par de fines mèches de cheveux noir. Reborn se sentit légèrement rougir devant ce sublime spectacle. Sans plus de cérémonie il attrapa le poignet du jeune homme, le serrant si fort qu'il aurais pu le casser, et l'entraina a sa suite.

-Héé? Attendez! Ou vous m'emmenez? Demanda Lambo en regardant le dos de l'homme qui le tirait de force.

-La ferme!

Face au ton froid et dure de Reborn, Lambo n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche. En quelques minutes, le mafieux était arrivez chez lui, tenant toujours le poignet du lycéen avec force. Une fois dans l'appartement il poussa Lambo sur son lit sans aucune douceur. Avant que celui-ci n'est le temps de prendre conscience de ce qui allait ce passer, il avait déjà les poignets attaché au barreau du lit. Reborn lui retira son pantalon avec violence n'écoutant pas les petite plaintes de son captif.

-hm…qu'est ce que vous faites? Demanda le petit brun, visiblement perdu a cause de l'abus d'alcool.

-Qu'est-ce que je…Reborn regarda le plus jeune sidéré.

Ce qui faisait? Il allait le violer bien sur! Encore une fois Lambo lui sourit avec naïveté, son visage enfantin brillant de mille feu. Décidément…le petit brun était trop mignon pour son propre bien….

-merde…Reborn se mit a quatre patte sur Lambo.

Son visage était penché au dessus de son prisonnier, celui-ci lui souriait doucement, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qui allait lui arriver.

-je vais te-

-Comme vous êtes beau! Coupa Lambo.

-Qu'est-ce que tu….tu as conscience de ta situation! Idiot!

-Héé? Ma situation?

-Es tu idiot?…Tu es attaché a un lit par un inconnu…

-Un inconnu? Mais vous n'êtes pas un inconnu n'est-ce pas? Je vous connais, non?

Le visage de Reborn se figea…Son regard s'assombrit et il attrapa un ruban qu'il enfonça profondément dans la bouche de l'ivrogne.

-Assez!

Il gifla violemment le brun avec rage et ouvrit sa chemise pour aller mordre ses tétons. Il entendit un gémissement plaintif de la par de sa victime et celle-ci ce cambra vivement. Avec son autre main il alla pincer délicatement le second tétons de Lambo, le faisait doucement tourner entre ses doigt avant de le lécher a son tour. Il parcouru doucement le ventre de son captif du bout de sa langue, glissant celle-ci dans son nombril avant de continuer vers les cuisses de Lambo qu'il écarta de force pour aller mordiller sa peau près de son membre qui se dresser peu a peu.

Un petit rire échappa a Reborn en voyant la verge du soumis ce durcir. Il embrassa doucement l'extrémité du membre irrigué, chatouillant sa fente du bout de la langue avant de la laisser glissait vers le bas pour aller pincer les bourse sensible de l'adolescent.

-Hm! Hmm! Le pauvre Lambo ne pouvait que subir en gémissant sous son bâillon.

Reborn continua sa douce torture en embrassant le membre sur sa langueur en remontant vers le haut. Lambo était au ciel, totalement perdu dans des sensation unique qu'il n'avais encore jamais ressentit. Comment ça pouvait être aussi bon? Son corps tremblait tout seul sous la langue experte du brun. Il cria de plaisir dans il sentit son membre entrée totalement dans la bouche de Reborn.

Le mafieux commença de vif va et vient, caressant d'une main les bourse du jeune homme et de l'autre, entrant délicatement un doigt dans son intimité. Inondé par un plaisir sans fin, Lambo ne sentit même pas deux doigt entrer en lui, et couina a peine en sentant un troisième forcer l'entrée en lui. Ce type était vraiment…un dieu…un dieu du sexe. Alors qu'il était au bort de la jouissance absolu, les va et vient cessèrent et les doigt en lui se retirèrent. Reborn ce redressa doucement et pris les jambes de Lambo pour les poser sur ses épaules. Puis, il saisit les hanches de celui-ci et entra tout en douceur dans son corps tendu. Le lycéen poussa un cris de douleur en secoua la tête. Reborn pris le bâillon et le retira enfin.

-tr…trop gros…je…je suis…ah! Ça fais trop mal!

Sa voix était tremblante et teinté de douleur. Reborn passa doucement sa main sur sa joue et embrassa ses lèvres. Il lécha la bouche de Lambo pour réclamé le droit de passage que celui-ci lui donna bien vite. La mafieux parti a la découverte de la cavité buccale de Lambo avec appétit. Sa langue chaude et humide s'enroula autour de celle de Lambo tendis qu'il la mordillait délicatement. Absorbé par le baiser, Lambo ne sentit même pas Reborn commencer a bouger en lui avec lenteur. Il s'agrippa au barreau quand les va et vient si tendre se transformèrent en coup de butoir.

-Ah! N..Non! C'est trop! Ça fais trop mal! Pleurait le pauvre lycéen. A..Arrête! Je-Aah!

Soudainement, il se cambra en criant d'extase. Qu'est-ce que c'était? Comment? Tant de sensation avait envahit son corps en quelque second, le laissant haletant.

-Hm? Tu n'as pas l'habitude qu'on touche CE point en toi? Demanda Reborn dans un sourire moqueur. Colonello doit vraiment être nul au lit alors.

-V…Vous connaissez…Colonello? Articula tant bien que mal la pauvre Lambo.

Pour faire taire le petit brun, Reborn repris ses va et vient brutaux, persécutant perpétuellement la tache de plaisir cacher en Lambo. Tant et si bien qu'il le conduit vers une jouissance des plus Merveilleuse, la plus belle que connu Lambo. Il se contractant vivement, emportant son bourreau avec lui au septième ciel. Lambo Ne tarda pas a s'endormir, ou plutôt a s'évanouir sur le lit. Reborn le détacha et remarqua rapidement qu'il avait bien trop serré les liens…de sublime marque rouge était apparu sur ses poignets. Il ne tarda pas a s'endormir a son tour.

Le lendemain, Lambo ouvrit les yeux difficilement et constata avec horreur l'étendu du désastre…il avait coucher avec un inconnu…un mafieux…un assassin de la pire espèce…il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit personne. Il se dépêcha de se lever pour attraper ses vêtement, voulant fuir le plus vite possible mais fut arrêter par une mal qui attrapa ses cheveux pour le jeter au sol comme un déchet.

-Hé bien? Tu es si pressé? Reste encore un peu. Dit le voix sensuel de Reborn.

-J..je dois partir je…ce..ce n'est pas mon genre de coucher avec des inconnu…Avoua Lambo les jour rouge.

-Des inconnus? Murmura Reborn. Pourtant..hier tu te souvenais encore de moi…

-D…de quoi…parlez vous? Osa Lambo, tremblant. J..je ne vous connais pas…

A ce moment, Reborn vu rouge. A oui…il l'avait oublier…Comment avait il pu…dans ce cas…il allait prendre bien soin de graver son visage dans la mémoire de Lambo de manière a ce que jamais…au grand jamais il ne l'oubli.

Ils firent l'amour une deuxième fois…mais « faire l'amour » n'était pas le bon terme…Reborn viola Lambo sans pitié…l'insultant, lui crachant au visage, le frappant, le brulant même a l'aide d'un briquet. A force de coup et de douleur, Lambo tomba dans les pommes.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était dans un lit. Reborn dormait a ses coter. Il s'habilla en silence, tremblant, le visage vide et chercha la sorti le plus vite possible. Il trouva une tasse de café chaud préparer pour lui dans la salle a mangé mais la vida dans l'évier avant de partir en claquant la porte…

**Fin flash Back…**

Gokudera regarda son ami…silencieux…incapable d'ouvrir la bouche. Lambo ne se souvenait pas de tout les détaille. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir dit a Reborn qu'il le connaissait, il ne se souvenait de tout le plaisir, de toute les sensation qu'il avait ressentit lors de le première fois. Il ne se souvenait pas…de la douceur de ses baisé.


End file.
